The delivery of therapy and the collection of patient data from bedside equipment, laboratory equipment and institutional information systems has become more integrated with the advent of more capable and reliable computer networks, faster and larger storage media, and the miniaturization of computer processors and memory. This technology has resulted in the inclusion of computer processors or microprocessors and memory in a wide variety of medical equipment. Inclusion of communications capability allows the processors and memory in the medical equipment to be tied into ward, department and institution wide networks. These networks allow for the exchange of information between various institutional information systems and individual medical devices. The devices may be therapy delivery devices, such as infusion pumps, or they may be vital signs measurement and data collection devices, including both bedside monitors and laboratory equipment.
As the complexity of therapeutic medication delivery has increased, one problem that has arisen is that there are more opportunities for error. Many different systems have been proposed to address the frequency of the medication error, such as the system described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0169636 entitled “System and Method for Managing Patient Care” by Eggers, the subject matter of which is intended to be, and is, incorporated into and is a part of the subject matter of this provisional patent application.
One problem that occurs with systems having many client medical devices is that it is necessary to ensure that the memory of the various devices on the system are updated frequently enough so that the devices have access to up-to-date patient information, therapeutic information, rule sets and patient specific medication guidelines. Until recently, it has been necessary for servers to poll each device connected to a network to determine if the device was connected to the network, and to then send the device any updated information. Such polling is resource and time intensive, and may decrease the efficiency and speed of the entire network.
This problem is particularly difficult where the medical devices utilize a media other than a hard wired network, such as a wireless network, or the internet. In these systems, individual medical devices may call the server through an access point of the wireless network, or over the internet, using either a dial-up, cable, DSL or wireless connection. In such systems, there is a potential security problem in that the networks are essentially wide open to requests for communication that come from an external source. The system must determine whether the communication request is coming from a secure medical device, or some un-secure source which should be prevented from establishing communication with the server.
Another problem that occurs in a busy medical institution is that as new systems are brought on line, they must compete for scarce space within the institution. Until recently, however, while technology has existed to allow medical devices to be operated in a remote and/or mobile fashion, capable of being moved throughout an institution, and then connecting to an institution's network using wired or wireless access points, the servers connected to the network commonly had to be permanently located in one area of the institution. Even where the servers could be moved, such movement typically required shutting down the system, disconnecting the server from the network, and then reconnecting the server at the new location. Such relocation typically requires relocation and reconfiguration of other network resources, such as hard wiring or optical cabling and routers.
In an increasing number of clinical settings, it is becoming desirable to network multiple medical devices, such as infusion pumps and vital signs monitors, so that they may be remotely monitored by clinic personnel. For example, pharmacists, nurses, physicians, biomedical technicians, and others may have a need to be able to monitor the status of medical infusion pumps or monitors in the clinics. Each may have a different reason for monitoring the medical devices, yet all may need to see their status. To reduce patient disturbance and to increase efficiency for the various clinic personnel, it would be desirable for all infusion pumps to be operatively connected through some type of network, either hard wired or wireless. The present invention fulfills these and other needs.